Revolver/parts
Revolver parts are fairly simple, as any combination of parts may spawn together to make a particular revolver. The only unusual feature of revolvers is the stock, which does not change the appearance of the weapon, though it (or its absence) still affects the weapon's performance. (Following table is intended to show what affects what... it doesn't add much.) Like most weapons, a revolver's name derives from its body, stock, and magazine. Parts Body The body of a revolver is easy to identify, since the model name declares it straightforwardly. Where no model name appears, as is the case in many Uniques, the body type can be determined by the shape ad position of the hammer, the trigger, and the trigger guard. (Do not confuse the hammer with the protrusion immediately above it, which is part of the barrel.) Stock The revolver stock is completely specified within the weapon's model number, which is fortunate as the part is completely invisible in-game. Determining the stock on a Unique revolver without a model number is challenging, typically requiring either access to the debug console or else performance comparisons with other revolvers. The stock affects both overall weapon stability (i.e., recoil reduction) and the reload speed. Note that the weapon's model number is a function of both its stock model number (listed here) as well as its magazine model number. Magazine The revolver magazine is specified within the weapon's model number, which is fortunate as they can be difficult to differentiate visually. Still, determining the magazine on a Unique revolver without a model number is not too difficult, first by counting the revolver's ammo capacity, then for six-shooters comparing the damage and rate of fire with similar weapons. Primarily, the magazine specifies the number of rounds of ammunition carried by the revolver; beyond that, it influences weapon damage and reload speed, and can affect rate of fire and the weapon's tech level as well. Note that the weapon's model number is a function of both its magazine model number (listed here) as well as its stock model number. Barrel While revolver barrels do not affect the weapon's model number, they are easy to distinguish visually from their shape at the end of the barrel. The barrel also specifies the shape of the process above the hammer at the back end of the gun, immediately visible in first-person mode when wielding the weapon. Revolver barrels strongly affect the revolver's damage and accuracy, and can influence recoil reduction and weapon tech level as well. That sample thumbnail image has a bit too much trapped vertical space. Sight Revolver sights are easily distinguished by the zoom factor published on the weapon's gun card. They have no further effect on the weapon's attributes. Certain gunfighting styles may nevertheless favor certain sights, either for ease when firing from the hip or for improved peripheral-field visibility. Note that the front "sight" blade at the far end of the revolver is logically derived from the barrel, whereas on Repeaters this would be specified by the sight part. Note also that the weapon's published zoom factor may include other factors, such as the manufacturer and material grade (e.g., Jakobs material 2 "ZZ"). Accessory Unlike other parts, the accessory part does not have a consistent effect on a weapon's attributes: some accessories boost tech, some alter recoil reduction, some diminish damage. Most accessories grant a special property to the weapon, such as elemental damage or melee behavior, beyond mere attribute modification; furthermore, all accessories make their weapon eligible for a special name prefix or title describing the weapon's altered behavior, such as "Vitriolic" or "Razor." Most accessories are easy to differentiate visually. They always appear under the barrel, immediately in front of the cylinder. If the revolver has , or the accessory is melee, the accessory may project slightly in front of the end of the barrel. Like the stock and the sight, an accessory may or may not be present on any given revolver. No more than a single accessory may be present on a single weapon, which is why the game will never spawn a Detonating Razor or a Bladed Masher. (I'm not sure that a table is useful here. Easy enough to convert back to prose.) Naming Other than unique drops, a revolver name consists of the name of its body, a model number comprising stock and magazine, a manufacturer-specific possible material code, a possible prefix derived from its attributes or accessory, and a title. Model number (Daemmerung) Stock and magazine, together, determine the model number. Note that the following is correct, and that gearcalc is wrong. Model number (Happypal) As with all weapons, Revolver models are defined first by the body part, followed by the sum of the magazine and stock code, and finally, the material code (see Material Grade for info on manufacturer codes) Note that (fast 6-shot) and (2-shot) share the same code (which is no-code). When the stock is or though, you have to remove a 0 at the end of the code. Here is a little recap. Material code Material codes are common to all weapons. See Material Grade for more info. Other resources *The Gearcalc tool, without which this page would have been extraordinarily difficult to compile *For another specification of every revolver part's contribution to the whole, see http://blmodding.wikidot.com/revolver-pistol